


Sweet Smiles and Soft Kisses

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [19]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Gender swap lolJon = Jen/JennaEvan = EvaYay





	Sweet Smiles and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love lesbians??
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm not good at lesbian writing because I've never been in a lesbian relationship because everyones straight at my school :')

"Hey, Jen?" Eva asked as she walked into the her bedroom, that she shares with her girlfriend. 

Jen hummed "Yeah?" she turned her phone off, turning her attention to Eva "What is it?" she asks. "Oh, nothin', just wanted to come over to you." Eva smiled, plopping down next to her. Jen rolled her eyes "Mkay." she said, picking her phone back up and scooting closer to Eva. "Jen," Eva started, getting a hum out of the older girl "I love you." Eva says, exaggerating the 'o'. Jen turns her head to her "I love you, too." she answers, having the same tone. 

Its silent for a moment, only the sounds of the two girls breathing and the occasional shift of one of them moving. 

"Jen?" Eva whispers, making her girlfriend sigh a little "Yes, Eva?" Jen whispers back, not looking up from her phone. "Can I have a kiss?" she asks, smiling as she knows she's starting to annoy Jen. "Sure." Jen says, pressing a kiss to Eva's lips. Jen pulls away soon after, gliding her finger over the phone screen as she looks at pictures on Tumblr. 

Eva bites her lip, trying to hide the huge smile that starts to creep up on her "Jen?" she asks. Jen sighs, not answering her. Eva fails, a big smile on her face. "Jen?" she repeats, holding out the 'e' in her name. Jen doesn't answer. "Jenna." Eva whines, seeing a smile start to form on Jen's face. "Baby,"  Eva says, resting her head on her lovers shoulder "don't ignore me!" Jen let's out a laugh "What? What do you want?" She asks, putting her phone down. She turns to Eva, resting her hands on the bed. "Your attention." Eva answers, leaning closer to Jen. 

Jen smiles at her "Well you sure got that." she whispers as they get closer together. 

Eva nods as she closes the gap between them. 

Once Eva pulls away, she drags a whine out of Jen. "Whiny" Eva mumbles.

Jen rolls her eyes "Come here." she says, pulling Eva back.

**Author's Note:**

> SCHOOL
> 
> IS
> 
> FUN
> 
> Its only the third day and everyone in my grade is starting to act like a bitch lmao
> 
> ALSO THERES THIS ONE VIDEO WHERE DEL CALLS EVAN 'BABE' AND IT LEGIT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE "MAN" OR WHAT EVER THEY CALL EACH OTHER AND IM-
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
